To love is to destroy
by Marie5203
Summary: Clary and Jace aren't getting along. Clary finds something out about Jace and the reason he was talking to her. While other things are thrown in Jace has to get Clary back. When someone Jace once knew comes and is a shadow hunter staying here Jace doesn't quiet like the new guest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I am pretty bad at writing. Please do not hate. I am not English. I've practiced a lot. If you dont like it click out and leave or copy paste it and correct it as you read it so if you want to go back and read it then do that. Anyways this will be my first fan fiction in this fandom. I haven't finished the first book and haven't started on any other book so if you tell me I'm out of character with some of them, I'm very sorry.**

 ** _Clary's point of view._**

When I walk up to Jace my heart beats loudly. I know I'm nervous. I shake my hands to calm myself. Suddenly I realize Alec sees me preparing myself. I look at him as if to say 'what?' He looks amused I realize Jace went to turn around so I jump on a rope that was loose and flung myself over the ledge and went down and made a thump and hide under the stairs. I hear Jace than ask

"What was that thump." I hear a roar of laughter. I blush and I hear footsteps above me so I walk into a door under the stairs when i turn i scream i saw a man behind me. It was to dark to see anything i opened the door and said

"Who in the angels name is that?!" I leap out and almost fall into Alec i point scared at the door. Where Valentine was.

"Well my cover's blown." I glare at him and see Jace who instantly says

"Where have you been? Do you realize how worried you made me? Or how about the fact you haven't even talked to anyone here. No ones been in your room not even you. Did you even think about what the others would think? If they knew I was with you when you ran off they would have thought i murdered you. That could have made a lot of chaos. _(Why are american words so hard to spell?)_ How about how it made Simon worry. I thought you'd at least talk to your best friend." Alec looks shocked we both looked at each other very angry. Valentine slowly walked back into the closet and said

"Ill just wait until things calm down." He shut the door quietly. I smacked Jace.

"How do you think it felt knowing that you only wanted to use me at first. You knew all along who my mother was and you said nothing." I licked my lips and say in disgust.

"I came back to tell you I'm going to stay with Magnus for a while." With that Magnus walked in. He realized i had just slapped Jace. He tried to quickly run upstairs as I followed. We walk into my room and Magnus starts grabbing things

"Oh, this is cute! You just have to wear this for me one day." He says kind of girly. He notices he sounded weird and not that manly. I take the outfit and we pack together.  
"So... why are you angry at Jace?" He finally asks sweetly and scared. I launch into a hug with him.

"So I had been with Jace and Simon when Simon had to leave. I decided that I wanted to finish my coffee before me and Jace left. When Jace went to the bathroom his phone got a text. I grabbed it to see if it was Alec or Isabelle saying that they needed us or something. It wasn't it was a chick named Brittney. This chick had asked if he was really into me. I decided to see what she was talking about. I found that the first day he met me he texted this girl about me and had said i was annoying, curious and stupid. He said that he knew stuff i didn't, he didn't go into detail or anything, but then he said that he knew I had something a typical shadow hunter wouldn't have. What he didn't know was that Valentine was my dad. He- He- He said that he bet I was going to like try to sleep with him the first week I was here. When he got back from the bathroom I had already left. I went to a hotel I stayed there until this morning when I decided it was better to stay with you." Magnus hugged me when the door opened I saw Isabelle and Alec. They obviously had been listening. Alec looks guilty. Isabelle looks emotionless. She walks away. Leaving me and Magnus in confusion. Alec says

"Dont worry shes going to murder him. While I kill Brittney and myself." He walks away. Magnus says

"I dont want hottie ( _how do Americans come up with this 'slang'?_ ) to kill himself."  
"Go after him." I stand up sitting down at the foot of what used to be my bed. When I look up the door is shut and valentine is standing over me. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm so so sorry." He hugs me tight. I look at him.

"Why are you doing this? I mean I thought you would never be this kind of guy."

"I'm not but your my daughter." He starts tearing up.

"I am such a horrible dad. When I realized how my hatred blinded me from seeing my beautiful little girl and my beautiful love I was devastated. So I came here and hid in that closet when i realized you were missing. I cried hoping you weren't dead. Blaming myself that it would be my fault if you were dead." We both sniffle my tears dried I hug him.

"Should i stay with Magnus? Or should I stay here?"

"Stay here, darling. Make him suffer knowing he wont be able to come close to you or talk to you without me murdering him." I nod Magnus walks in with a grin that disappears when he sees Valentine. His eyes glare at him. It seemed as if they contained fire.

"What is he doing here?" He growled pulling out a knife.

"Magnus he was saying sorry for what he had done and was trying to be a father he was comforting me. I asked him if i should stay with you or here. He said here so i can make Jace regret what he had done by looking sexy. So do you think that's a good idea." Magnus looks shocked at this and nods at me. He then says

"Of course. Why didn't you just think of that silly." He says and starts picking clothes.

"Oh, and this would look just perfect I'm sure he will be crying about it." He picks out slutty clothes. Valentine looks pissed.  
"I will not have a daughter of mine wearing clothes like that burn them." I look at him just as Jace was thrown in.  
"Say s- what is he doing here?!" It was Isabelle. I look at her.

"I dont know you threw him in here." I say talking about Jace. She rolls her eyes.

"I mean Valentine." She says his name with venom. I look at him.

"He's my dad. He has every right to be here." Jace looks enraged. Isabelle looks confused. I raised my brow. I hear Valentine trying not to squeal. I turn to him.

"You just called me your dad like your proud of it."

"Well I'm not proud of what you've done. But I have learned to forgive you. After all you were here for me when I was really needing someone. When I turned to Magnus because Lucas was out of town and he was the closest thing I had to a father at the moment." He smiles and a tear drops I wipe it away. Jace shakes his head.  
"No hes out to hurt you. Cant you see that? Clary you need to see that hes out to hurt you. I'm sorry, but its the truth." I look at him. Magnus was glaring at him.  
"You dare ruin that moment cant you see that Clary and Valentine are finally bonding?" A flash of hurt went into Valentines face. He looks down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. After what I've done I'd be a fool to let you forgive me. Jace is right. I'll just hurt you again." He says the last sentence with pain and quietly. He stands up and leaves. I look in shock and look at Jace wide eyed.

"You just wrecked any chance of getting to talk to me get out Magnus I'm sure your tired. You can stay here but I'm guessing you want to see Alec." Magnus nods and says

"I understand I'll stay for the night to make sure your alright." He kisses my forehead standing up and leaving Jace leaves obviously angry. I look at Isabelle.

"Can you help me pick the most beautiful outfit to make Jace regret it. Regret what he did." She nods with a smile and picks out a crop top with ripped jeans. She does my makeup and leaves my hair down. Since we all know Jace loves my hair down. She straightened my hair. She did my makeup beautifully. When we look at the finished product we smile. I feel weird but satisfied. We walk out and she says

"I got to go but you should go downstairs and start cooking its your turn." I nod. Walking down the stairs in the heels didn't even make me feel weird. It was normal. I've been walking in heels since I left. It was the only thing I had. When i started cooking I cooked something I know everyone loves. I called valentine. He picks up.  
"Hello." he croaks obviously he had been crying.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if you could come for dinner. Would you come? I want to say sorry. For what Jace said. I dont care if I'm making a mistake. It would be the best mistake I've made because I really want to believe if I let you in you wouldn't wreck the Institute and those who live in it, minus me." He sniffles

"Of course I will. I'll be on my way then. Thank you."  
"Of course your my dad after all. I couldn't be heartless enough to try to forgive you, but take this as a warning if you hurt me by taking the cup and or taking those I love I wont be so kind." I hear the fear in his voice.

"You are definitely my daughter." I giggle sweetly.  
"Aw that is so sweet. I have to go before I turn this food into trash."  
"okay bye."

"bye." we both hang up. I continue cooking. When its done I ring the bell for dinner. Everyone comes running down the stairs. Someone knocks. Hodge answers it. I hear the door slam.  
"Who said valentine was coming." i walk out

"I did. I forgave him." i open the door and hugged him.  
"Its so much better having people holding my back for me. I love that you and Magnus and Simon are here." He smiles. I let him in. I had set all the plates in the spots Hodge sat at one end and Magnus in the other. When everyone was seated they looked up at me. I looked over at Magnus and said

"I burnt myself." With amusement laced through my voice I showed him the burn." We both giggled.

"It looks like genitals." We laugh. Valentine shakes his head with a sigh.

"And you remind me of my sister." We look at him. No one ate. Not a bite. Magnus looks down.

"I'm scared should I be scared. Last time I had your cooking it was supposed to be ice cream but it was play dough. Not to mention your mom was eating it not caring."

"oh she got ice cream you didn't" He looks offended. Jace finally takes his fork and gulps i look evilly as i put a bit of Cardamom in it. Knowing he doesn't really like it with his steak. He takes a bite and slowly chews knowing something is wrong. He suddenly makes a face and quickly swallows and goes to drink his drink he spits it out and starts panicking.  
"What is that Clary?!" I smirked and took a bite.

"I love this." Isabelle looks scared then Jace takes her drink and starts chugging it.

"What was that was it olive oil or something?" Everyone starts laughing. Valentine hugs me.

"oh my god and that's what your mother did to me the first time we had a fight." I smile and Jace was pissed.

"I would have liked it if it didn't have Cardamom." They all take a bite. Isabelle then says

"Wait is it in ours cause if it is its really good."  
"it is actually in there I just put a bit more in Jace's. I also burn't it. I walk into the kitchen and pull out a real steak.  
"This one is his actual dinner. His corn is plastic and his mashed potatoes are not mashed potatoes." they nod. I take the plate and throw it away. Minus the actual plate which I put in the sink.


	2. Chapter 2

~One week later~

I walk out of my room and down to the main entrance. I see a very handsome boy and Hodge talking. I walk past them. Hodge says  
"Clary can you show him around?" I turn and say

"I dont know Jace might kill me if i'm near another boy." I was being oblivious to the boy. I just really didn't want to be near people right now. Hodge says

"When have you ever cared about what jace thinks. I thought you guys weren't together. With the fight and all." i glare at him and say

"I am not in the mood Hodge." He starts whining.  
"But Clary you are so energetic and I am so tired." He says dramatically.

"Just send him to look around that's how I learned where everything is."  
"But-"  
"Its a no Hodge." I walk off back to my room and the boy says

"Can you pretty please show me around? Hodge just walked away and I dont know where he went."  
"Ugh fine." I show him around

"This is my room that's a hallway this is a map and this is my fist." I say not happy and he gives me a look and says

"I'm horrible at maps and i'm not scared of a five foot ginger." i punch his stomach and walk into my room and slam the door. I plop on my bed. I look at the picture i have hanging on the wall. It is of me and jace. I grab it and put it on the floor. I cracks and i step on it. It breaks even more. Isabelle walks in and I'm moving my foot to break the glass more. She gives me a look and i say

"I need to retrace my runes and I'm not in the mood." I sit on my bed. She leaves but with the door slightly opened. I dont bother to shut it cause i dont care. I am in a crop top i look in the mirror and retrace the many runes i have on myself. When suddenly i have an urge to draw a rune on my stomach i do and i look and look confused

"What the that's a new one." I write it down and then i for some weird reason write a word below without paying attention. It says Immortality. I look amazed and i look in the mirror i continue tracing the runes. Suddenly the door opens

"Clary Ho-" i turn and see the new boy he is red and i say

"Get out." he shuts the door

"Hodge wants you."  
"Tell him ill come when i'm done." I finish. I put on my shirt and walk out. We walk to the library. I walk in and say

"What Hodge."  
"How many runes do you have."  
"I dont know."  
"Well it says here in this book if you add to many you will die. That is unless you have a rune for immortality." I instantly remember the one i have added and say.

"I'll be fine i wont add any more." He nods. Then he says

"So Clary have you got any more runes? The Clave was wondering how you make these runes. They want to know if you choose a word and it draws it out, or you draw a rune and you start writing a word."  
"I feel an urge to draw so i start drawing and a rune is there then unconsciously i start writing a word." Then i walk out and leave. Walking towards my room the boy follows.  
"Hey Clary." I turn. He looks at me and says shyly

"i uh i was wondering if you could maybe help me train."  
"Sure be in the training room at 8 in the morning sharp. If your late i'll murder you." He nods instantly scared.

 **Okay guys, so so sorry I couldn't make a longer chapter. I have been so busy. It may be summer but I am somehow really busy. I'm leaving it at kind of a cliff hanger. I bet you want to know what happens at the training room. Who is this new guy? How will jace feel about the training? Whats with the immortal rune? She drew it on herself so doesn't that mean she's... I dont know half of the stuff i type until i'm actually done. Have fun reading. Ill update in a week. If you haven't noticed. It was the 21 i uploaded the first chapter and its now the 28. Or at least it was when i wrote it submitted it and sent to out into the universe. Wow im really weird. Tell me if i make any errors in the spelling. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am very sorry. I know this chapter is a little late but at least im uploading one.**

At 8:55 I walk down to the training room. I sit on a bench and wait. 5 minutes later the new boy comes in. I turn to him and say.  
"I dont think I got a name from you."  
"I'm Jade." I nod we start training. He is good but I'm better. After about an hour Jace and Alec walk in. We dont stop until i pin Jade and he taps out i roll off getting up.

"What the hell. Hodge warned me but i didn't think you would be this good."  
"Clar-" Jace starts. I cut him off.

"Well Jade I know how to fight you are good just not as good."  
"Its 9 in the morning how are you so good...im not even fully awake." I shrug and pick up my water bottle. Jace starts again.  
"Clary why are you working with him?" I shrug

"He asked me to." Jace looks pissed then he sees Jade's face.

"J-Jade?" Jade turns and looks at him then smiles

"Hey man nice to see you."  
"Yeah I guess." They do a weird handshake then a hug. Jace looks over at me and says

"Clary I'm sorry. I am heart broken and I need you. Please." He looks me straight in the eye and walks up to me and say

"Please." he puts his forehead against mine i let him as i study his face then Isabelle walks in Jace turns glaring at her for walking in. I walk to her and pull her out and say

"Jace is being really sweet and wanting me back. What do I do?" She smiles and says

"Take him back." I nod and walk back in. Jace and Jade are looking at each other Jace sees me and goes to speak put i kiss him off by pulling him down to my lips and kissing him. He kisses back. Instantly his muscles relax. When we pull away i say.  
"You may have only came to me because you knew I had something different about me but I will still date you as long as i have access to your phone and can see what you say about me." He nods and hands me it. I look through it and then i see him arguing with the girl that i am the one for him. She thinks im not. He thinks I am. I delete her contact with ease and he sees this.

"Clary." He says amused and i say.  
"I dont like her." He giggles and says

"Isabelle is this what you do to Simon go through his phone and delete contacts of people you dont like."  
"No I dont do that." She was clearly amused I then see a girl has been trying to talk to him for the past few months. I look at it and see its that faerie waitress wanting a booty call. He had been rejecting her since. I start going through the last time he said yes which was three weeks before we met. I look at him with a smile he looks at me confused i show him how he had been saying no and I kiss him.

"Do i get like kissed for everything you like cause Id like to know that i like your kissing." I chuckle when im done i hand it to him. I look at Jade who says

"I'm up." Obviously very tired. I sigh and say

"Get to bed." he gets up and tiredly walks to his room. I am being hugged by Jace.

"I have been waiting so long to hold you." I smile and he kisses my head then Alec says

"I'm going to Magnus' place." We grunt in response. Isabelle says

"Go to your rooms." I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist and he walks to his room. We lay down just hugging each other. I then roll onto of him kissing him he is kissing back hands on my hips. He flips it so hes on top and moves his hands on each side of my head. I feel his back and abs before someone walks in. Jace turns giving me a view of Robert. He raises his brow.  
"I thought you guys weren't dating."  
"We are back together." Jace says and puts his head next to mine but kind of upside do i turn my head and kiss his cheek. I look back at Robert who says.

"Maryse is almost done with dinner." we nod and then continue. Until we hear someone yell 'dinner' we get up fix our hair and make sure we look normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. So I'm working on the last chapter of the whole thing. I want to get it done and over with so it will take my a while but it will be finished. If you aren't satisfied with the Fan Fiction and you want to change stuff please dont copy it. I dont own mortal instruments. I dont want to be writing this while I'm in school so that's why I am just going to finish it. Its probably going to be shit but I'm not that good at writing either way.

I mean to put AN not A.U.


End file.
